


A boy and his Genie

by MrHistoryman14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Gen, Islamic References, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHistoryman14/pseuds/MrHistoryman14
Summary: There's an old saying that good things come in small packages. For Zach, it was the opposite.





	A boy and his Genie

There's an old saying that good things come in small packages. For Zach, it was the opposite. In his hands - a small, ornate box - sat something destructive and dangerous. He didn't even realize it. 

"Stupid box." He grumbled, his fingers fumbling around the box. "C'mon. Open up." The box itself was beautiful and Zach almost felt bad for even touching it. From what the man he bought it from had told him, it dated back to the Islamic Golden Age. It was a small, silver-coated box inlaid with sea-green and sky-blue colors. Geometric patterns formed shapes around the whole of the box, and it felt like each time he was discovering a new pattern to trace with his fingers. 

Besides making sure that his parents got to their vacation spot okay and that his homework was done - Spanish was a nightmare thanks to Senora Mitchell - there was nothing to do. 

Except open this stupid box. 

He had no idea why someone would try and lock it. The thing was a tchotchke - a trinket. Why would anyone lock it? The man he bought it from had gotten it from an antique shop in the south of Spain in the early 1950s. The man he bought it from said it had been in the store since the 1860s. Before that, it was in Italy. Algeria. Turkey. Iraq. 

He kept fiddling with it before he got frustrated, slamming it down on the table. And stared in amazement as the box opened up. Empty. 

Well, that was until the water started flowing out. Zach stepped back as the small little box expelled the water that it could never have inside it, his eyes the size of saucers. There was a rushing sound and gasp as the small little box let out a wall of water that froze in mid-air, slowly turning until it took a form. 

A very attractive form. 

She was tall and slender, with hair black as sin and legs that went on for miles. Her eyes burned with an intensity Zach had never seen before, and her copper-colored skin seemed to glisten in the light. Her clothes seemed ancient, wrapped around her tightly and as she stepped down onto the wooden floor, Zach felt like a bolt of electricity went through his spine. 

"Mmm." The woman moaned as she cracked her neck. "Akhiran. Huriya." She glanced at the figure and cocked her head. 

"Who..." Zach stammered out. Her eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "What are you?" 

"Mm. English." She replied, her head still cocked to the side. "Thank you for releasing me. I was in that box for far too long." 

Zach's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the floor. 

XXX.

Zach didn't know what time it was when he woke, but the sun was finally starting to set. The air was getting a little cooler, and he slowly made his way onto his feet. 

"It's a dream." He muttered. "It had to be a dream." 

"Are you sure?" The woman said, examining her nails. "You didn't make a wish for a dream. And I should know about wishes..." 

"I... what?" 

"I'm a djinn. A genie." She explained to his shocked face. "Now, tell me. What do you do for fun in this age?"


End file.
